Jeans
by dinodeer
Summary: Ketika celana super pendek Minhyun untuk pemotretan cover album Wanna One menjadi bahan olokan. Hyunbin x Minhyun. MinHyunbin.


Minhyun menatap pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk pemotretan album cover Wanna One –grup non permanen yang sedang ia promosikan saat ini.

" _Noona_ , serius?"

Stylist _noona_ yang sudah bekerja dari awal Wanna One terbentuk itu hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Minhyun untuk segera memakai pakaiannya.

"Yang benar saja!" keluh Minhyun.

* * *

 **Jeans**

 **by dinodeer**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **Rated T+**

 **2042 Words**

 **Prompt : kaki dan jeans dari hwangbins**

 **Note : maafin kalau topiknya udah basi tapi semoga masih pada suka u3u**

* * *

Minhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia akan melakukan pemotretan dengan memakai celana jeans pendek (Minhyun ingin sekali mengkategorikan celana itu sebagai hotpants) yang memamerkan kaki mulusnya dan sekitar 1/3 paha bawahnya. Ia mungkin memang sering memakai celana pendek di dorm tapi kalau untuk pemotretan itu beda lagi. Bisa dibilang ia cukup malu? Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa kakinya sangat bahkan lebih mulus dari masa depan banyak orang, haha yang benar saja?!

"Minhyun- _Hyung_ sekarang bagianmu!" seru Jihoon setelah membuka pintu ruang ganti.

"Iya." Balas Minhyun pendek sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Wow _Hyung_ kakimu-"

"Aku tahu."

Jihoon langsung terdiam namun akhirnya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban judes Minhyun. Member Wanna One memang sudah mengetahui ketidaksukaan Minhyun menggunakan celana pendek untuk pekerjaan. Jisung yang kebetulan sedikit mendengar percakapan mereka langsung menutup matanya.

"Oh tidak! Kaki Minhyun terlalu bersinar tolong lindungi mataku!" serunya.

" _Hyuuuung_!" rengek Minhyun kesal. Sementara member lain malah tertawa melihat reaksi Minhyun.

Minhyun kini sudah siap dengan posenya dan fotografer telah memotret beberapa gayanya dengan celana super pendeknya itu (menurut Minhyun). Ia hanya ingin hari ini cepat selesai dan ia bisa segera mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Minhyun menatap member lainnya yang terlihat tengah sibuk mengobrol dan memainkan ponsel mereka. Ia pikir lelucon tentang celananya sudah selesai namun ternyata tidak. Ong Seongwoo dan segala ide menyebalkannya membuat Minhyun ingin memukul kepalanya sekarang juga.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Hyunbin kalau ia melihat Minhyun dengan celana itu." Ujarnya.

"Ide bagus! Cepat kirimkan foto Minhyun- _Hyung_ ke Hyunbin!" seru Daniel bersemangat.

"Aku yakin Hyunbin pasti akan langsung kemari jika kita memberitahunya." Timpal Jisung.

" _Hanya aku yang boleh melihat kaki Minhyun_ Hyung _!_ " ujar Seongwoo sambil berpura-pura sebagai Hyunbin.

Sementara itu member yang lebih muda hanya ikut tertawa mendengar kekonyolan _hyung_ mereka itu.

Hubungan Minhyun dan Hyunbin memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi diantara member Wanna One dan trainee Produce 101 lainnya. Minhyun sebenarnya cukup manja kalau sudah berada di dekat Hyunbin (jika dilihat dari skinship Minhyun dan member lain yang sudah tersebar luas kalian pasti tahu bahwa Minhyun itu sangat _touchy_ ) dan para member sering meledeknya bahwa sebutan _cool_ yang disematkan fans padanya itu hanya untuk cover Minhyun saja, karena Minhyun itu aslinya sama-sama bobrok seperti Ong Seongwoo (walaupun Seongwoo masih berkali lipat lebih bobrok daripada Minhyun _sih_ )

" _Ya_! Ong Seongwoo jangan lakukan itu!" seru Minhyun kesal.

"Kau harusnya fokus dengan pemotretanmu _Hwangjenim_." Timpal Seongwoo diikuti tawa beberapa member.

Minhyun hanya mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mengikuti perintah fotografer yang meminta Minhyun melakukan beberapa pose. Ia akan memastikan Ong Seongwoo dan kawan-kawannya akan mendapatkan balasannya kalau mereka benar-benar mengirimkan foto itu ke Hyunbin. Karena sesungguhnya Hyunbin juga bobroknya sama seperti Ong Seongwoo.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian pemotretan Minhyun pun selesai. Ia dengan segera berlari menuju ruang ganti setelah menjitak kepala Ong Seongwoo dan Daniel dua kali yang membuat Daniel kesal karena Jisung tidak ikut dijitak oleh Minhyun.

Minhyun segera masuk ke ruangan ganti dan mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan dari Hyunbin mengenai celana super pendeknya itu dan ternyata tidak ada. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya membalas pesan terakhir Hyunbin yang dikirim sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

 **Kwon(love) : bagaimana pemotretanmu lancar?**

 **Minhyun : eung, lancar~ bagaimana denganmu?**

 **Kwon(love) : jadwalku sudah selesai untuk hari ini** _ **Hyung**_ **, aku rindu padamu ^3^**

 **Minhyun : Baguslah kau bisa beristirahat, bagianku sebenarnya sudah selesai, tinggal member lain. Aku juga...**

 **Kwon(love) :** _ **Hyung**_ **kau masih di ruang ganti kan ya?**

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya membaca pesan dari Hyunbin.

 **Minhyun : maksudmu?**

 **Kwon(love) : buka pintunya** _ **Hyung**_

Minhyun hanya bisa terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak.

"ONG SEONGWOO!"

Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya dan mendapati Hyunbin yang tengah tertawa berada dihadapannya.

"Kau menerima kiriman foto dari Ong?!" tanya Minhyun kesal. Hyunbin masih tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Wow, kakimu _Hyung_!"

"Hyunbin-ah!" Minhyun menggeram kesal dan dimata Hyunbin saat ini Minhyun benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

Hyunbin tertawa lagi dan memeluk Minhyun lalu menariknya ke dalam ruangan ganti sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu pelan.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ manis sekali sih!"

Pipi Minhyun bersemu mendengar pujian dari Hyunbin ia pun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Hyunbin.

"Kau menerima foto dari Ong?"

Hyunbin menempelkan kening mereka. "Iya, dan untungnya aku sedang berada di sekitar sini saat Seongwoo- _Hyung_ mengirimkan foto itu jadi aku langsung kemari secepatnya _Hyung_."

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau melihat kakiku? Dasar mesum!"

Hyunbin tertawa. "Aku suka semua tentang _Hyung_ , sifat _Hyung_ yang kadang manis menggemaskan dan kadang mengerikan seperti wanita yang sedang pms-"

Plak.

Minhyun memukul punggung Hyunbin keras sampai membuat Hyunbin mengaduh.

"Aduh kejam sekali _sih_ , untung aku cinta sama _Hyung_." Timpal Hyunbin.

Minhyun kembali memukul punggung Hyunbin namun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hyunbin karena malu.

"Aku suka suaramu, dan tubuh fisik _Hyung_ , kaki _Hyung_ itu kaki termulus yang pernah aku lihat, aku jadi merasa beruntung."

"Mesum. Dasar Kwon Hyunbin mesum. Kwon Hyunbin mesum, mati saja sana." Hyunbin tertawa mendengarnya.

Hyunbin mengecup rambut Minhyun sebelum akhirnya memaksa Minhyun untuk duduk di kursi rias.

"Nah sekarang ayo berpose dan aku akan memotretmu _Hyung_. Walau fans akan melihat kakimu tapi aku akan punya fotomudan kaki mulusmu yang tidak akan pernah mereka punya."

Minhyun menghela napas. "Apa-apaan itu dasar Kwon mesum, sudah ah aku mau ganti pakaian, kau keluar sana."

" _Hyuuuung_!" rengek Hyunbin. "Ayolah _Hyung_ , aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini tapi kau malah seperti itu." Keluhnya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Minhyun tak menggubris keluhan Hyunbin, ia malah mengambil pakaiannya yang menggantung dan bersiap untuk membuka bajunya. Minhyun hanya menghela napas melihat Hyunbin masih menunduk sambil pura-pura menangis.

"Dasar mesum, cengeng, kenapa aku bisa berpacaran denganmu _sih_." Rutuk Minhyun pelan sambil mulai melepas kaos yang dikenakannya.

Grep.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya yang telanjang. Minhyun menghela napas lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sambil berkata,

"Kwon Hyunbin lep-"

Sebelum Minhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba bibir Hyunbin sudah menangkap bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan pelan. Minhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Hyunbin dari pinggangnya namun tidak berhasil. Ciuman Hyunbin benar-benar membuat dirinya lemas.

Hyunbin melepas ciumannya sebentar hanya untuk membalikkan tubuh Minhyun dan langsung kembali meraup bibir Minhyun penuh nafsu. Minhyun yang mulai terbawa suasana pun akhirnya menyerah dan membalas ciuman Hyunbin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya itu.

Hyunbin yang mengetahui kekasih _tsundere_ nya sudah takluk dengan ciumannya kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Minhyun saat kekasihnya itu mengerang pelan dan mulai menginvasi mulut Minhyun. Kaki Minhyun kini serasa seperti jelly, membuatnya hampir jatuh apabila tidak ditahan oleh Hyunbin.

"Engh."

Minhyun mengerang pelan saat kedua tangan Hyunbin sudah tidak berada di pinggangnya dan sedang mengelus-elus punggung Minhyun yang telanjang. Beberapa menit sudah terlewati namun pasangan itu masih terus melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Sudah dua kali Minhyun mencoba melepaskan pagutan mereka untuk mengambil napas namun detik selanjutnya bibirnya kembali sudah diklaim oleh bibir Hyunbin.

Saking terlenanya sepertinya Minhyun tidak sadar bahwa kini mereka sudah tidak berdiri lagi. Hyunbin tengah duduk dan Minhyun duduk tepat diatas paha Hyunbin dengan kaki yang melingkar ke pinggang kekasihnya itu. Merke akhirnya mengakhiri pagutan panas mereka. Minhyun kini masih terengah-engah dengan pipi yang merona karena ciuman mereka dan malu karena ia sudah setengah telanjang dihadapan kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyung_ kau cantik." Puji Hyunbin sambil mengecup pelan bibir Minhyun yang sudah bengkak dan merah karena ciuman mereka. Hyunbin benar-benar merasa bersyukur dia bisa mendapatkan Minhyun yang sangat sempurna ini. Matanya yang sangat indah, hidungnya yang sangat mancung, dan bibirnya yang membuat Hyunbin kecanduan. Hwang Minhyun benar-benar manusia yang indah dan Hyunbin tidak pernah bosan untuk mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Hyunbin-ah, aku merindukanmu." Ujar Minhyun sambil mengusap pelan leher belakang kekasihnya itu.

Hyunbin menempelkan kening mereka. "Kau pikir aku tidak? Aku seribu kali lebih merindukanmu _Hyung_."

Minhyun tersenyum.

"Kau mau ke apastemenku _Hyung_ setelah ini?" tanya Hyunbin.

Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tentu saja ia tahu itu bukan hanya ajakan biasa. Ajakan itu itu bukan hanya datang ke apartemen Hyunbin saja lalu mereka bersantai tapi itu adalah ajakan dimana mereka akan berakhir dengan melakukan kegiatan panas diatas ranjang.

"Aku ada jadwal besok, minggu ini sampai minggu depan aku benar-benar sibuk Hyunbin-ah." Jawab Minhyun pelan.

Hyunbin mengangguk memgerti. "Baiklah mungkin lain kali. Tapi sekarang biarkan aku menciummu sampai puas _Hyung_."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minhyun, Hyunbin kembali melumat bibir yang membuatnya kecanduan itu. Minhyun pun terlihat tidak menolaknya malah ia semakin mempererat rangkulannya di leher Hyunbin. Puas dengan bibir Minhyun, Hyunbin kini mulai menginvasi leher dan bahu mulus kekasihnya.

"E-ngh, ja-jangan _kissmark_." Pinta Minhyun disela erangannya.

"Aku mengerti."

Hyunbin pun mengecupi bahu mulus Minhyun berkali-kali, menggigitnya pelan dan menjilatinya penuh nafsu. Minhyun yang memang sudah lemas daritadi hanya terus mendesah dan membiarkan Hyunbin melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Tangan nakal Hyunbin kini sudah beralih dari punggung Minhyun menuju bagian bawah tubuh Minhyun. Minhyun membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hyunbin dan mengecup leher kekasihnya pelan. Sentuhan Hyunbin membuat Minhyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia rindu Hyunbin. Ia rindu suara seksinya, senyumannya, sentuhannya, ia rindu semua tentang Hyunbin. Janjinya untuk tidak melakukan hal lebih sepertinya hal yang mustahil untuk saat ini.

"H-Hyunbin-ah."

BRAK

"Minhyunnie kenapa kau lam- YA TUHAN MATAKU! OH TIDAK ITU PANAS SEKALI!"

Seongwoo bersiul melihat pemandangan panas didepannya. Bagaimana tidak Minhyun tengah setengah telanjang duduk diatas paha Hyunbin yang tengah mencium bahunya. Oh dan jangan lupakan tangan nakal Hyunbin yang sudah masuk ke dalam celana super pendek Minhyun.

"Wow _Hyung_ aku baru lihat kalian sepanas ini."

Suara Daniel dan Seongwoo membuat kesadaran Minhyun kembali. Ia langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Hyunbin dan mencari kaos untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"K-k-kalian!"

Minhyun tergagap sementara Hyunbin hanya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum canggung pada duo OngNiel.

"Santai saja, aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Hwang Gallyang bisa takluk seperti itu, aku jadi ingin merekam kegiatan kalian hahaha." Ucapan Seongwoo membuat muka Minhyun merah padam karena malu dan marah.

"Awas saja kalau kalian lakukan itu! Aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian!" seru Minhyun sambil memakai kaosnya.

"Aku punya videonya kalau kalian ingin." Ujar Hyunbin santai. Minhyun membelalakkan matanya lalu memukul kepala Hyunbin keras.

"Kwon Hyunbin!"

Minhyun kembali memukul lengan Hyunbin keras. "Ya Tuhan! Kwon Hyunbin aku membencimu! Enyahlah dari dunia ini!" serunya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dan menabrak bahu OngNiel tanpa meminta maaf.

"Wah bung, kau membuatnya marah. Kudegar Minhyunnie kalau marah sangat menyeramkan."

"Tenang saja, aku hanya menggodanya saja, aku yakin dia akan kembali biasa saja beberapa hari lagi." Ujar Hyunbin.

Seongwoo dan Daniel saling lirik satu sama lain dan saat itu Hyunbin tahu ada yang tidak beres dan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Wah, benar _sih_. Tapi apa ya yang akan dilakukan Minhyun kalau ia melihat foto ini?" ujar Seongwoo sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang berisi foto ciuman Hyunbin dan Minhyun.

" _Hyung_ kapan kalian memotretnya?"

"Kau pikir kita ini siapa Hyunbin-ah?" timpal Daniel sambil tersenyum evil.

" _Hyung_ jangan perlihatkan foto itu ke Minhyun _Hyung_ , aku mohon. Bisa-bisa Minhyun _Hyung_ akan memusuhiku sampai akhir tahun!" pinta Hyunbin.

Seongwoo mengangguk mengerti dengan senyum evilnya. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu seolah-olah berpikir.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan tawarkan pada kami?"

"Apapun akan kubelikan _Hyung_ asal kalian tidak memperlihatkan foto itu pada Minhyun _Hyung_ , _pleaseeeee_." Pinta Hyunbin sambil memasang muka memelas.

"Apapun?"

Hyunbin merasa hasil kerja kerasnya akan terancam tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada dimusuhi Minhyun sampai akhir tahun.

"Iya, _Hyung_ , apapun."

"Aku akan memikirkannya, terimakasih banyak Hyunbin-ah. Wah kau memang baik hati!" seru Seongwoo sambil tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , kalian tahu kan ini pembulian." Ujar Hyunbin dengan nada sedih.

"Kapan lagi kita bisa membully Hyunbin seperti ini, iya kan _Hyung_?" tanya Daniel. Seongwoo mengangguk dan merangkul Daniel.

"Tunggu sms dari kami ya Hyunbin, _saranghae!"_

Dan Hyunbin hanya bisa menatap mereka yang berlari girang dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ya Tuhan, malangnya diriku."

END

Omake

Seminggu kemudian.

"Ini kiriman _hanwoo_ dari siapa?" tanya Minhyun yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Seorang fans mengirimkannya pada kita tadi pagi." Jawab Seongwoo.

"Oh iya? Tapi ini _hanwoo_ premium kan? Dan dia mengirimkannya banyak sekali, kita harus berterimakasih." Ujar Jisung yang baru saja masuk ke dapur.

Seongwoo hanya mengangguk sambil menahan senyumnya. Setelah itu ia keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Daniel.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu baik ya, lain kali kita meminta yang lebih mahal saja." Ujar Seongwoo.

"Iya _Hyung_ ide bagus."

.

.

Status : END

* * *

Hai wannable dan love!

Akhirnya aku bisa bikin fanfic juga, btw ini fanfic pertama aku setelah sekitar 1 tahun ga nulis, jadi kalau masih kaku maafin ya. Aku nerima kritik dan saran supaya ke depannya aku bisa nulis dengan lebih bagus

p.s 1 btw hanwoo premium itu kalau aku search di google itu beneran mahal sampe sekitar 400rb won, ongnielnya jail tapi masih baik soalnya member yang lain jadi kena getahnya juga kkk

p.s 2 lagi, kalau kalian ada request boleh kok yang pairnya Minhyun ya haha kalau bisa sama promptnya juga biar aku bisa dapet ide hehe

p.s 3 aku sebenernya gatau disini minhyun ooc atau engga, menurut kalian gimana? Karakter ini ngeliatin Minhyun banget ga? Tolong dijawab ya hehe

p.s 4 untuk yang udah request di postingan aku sebelumnya mohon ditunggu ya, soalnya aku beneran baru beres sidang dan mumpung masih belum basi banget topiknya jadi aku bikin yang ini dulu hehe

p.s 5 maafin kalau ada typo ya TT

Makasih yang udah baca! Ditunggu reviewnya!

 _See ya!_

Salam cium,

dinodeer.


End file.
